A Boyfriend For Christmas
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: "What if. . . what if you pretended to be my boyfriend!" Lisbon's family is coming for a visit for the holidays, and she asks Jane for help. Jisbon Christmas, AU, fluffy story.
1. Prologue

**Author'sNote:a couple of quick notes, this is kind of AU, it still follows the show. But a few things are different. . . I might be insinuating that there is such a thing as Santa, and I definitely changed the age that Lisbon stopped believing in him. . . just for the story though. I got this idea when I was thinking about Christmas stories, none of my other ideas had been working, so I got on Wikipedia and looked up Hallmark Christmas movies. One title stood out to me. . . "a Boyfriend For Christmas", I looked up the summary and I knew, this was exactly the story that I wanted to write. It was just waiting for me to come and discover it. Secondly, I don't believe in Santa Claus. I just love the idea of him, and am not opposed to movies and stories with him. **

**Finally, this wouldn't truly be a Christmas story if I wasn't going to dedicate it to anybody. So, this story is dedicated to my Twitter pal, beta-reader, and fellow Jisbon fan, Just Mosie My sister, best friend, and fellow Jane/Lisbon fan, Hannah**

**Prologue:**

_Christmas, 1985_

"And what do you want for Christmas young lady?" The mall Santa Claus asked a thirteen-year-old Teresa Lisbon.

"Oh. . . I don't really want anything," she answered. "I'm just here with my brothers and a friend."

"Come on Reese, ask him for something!" Her best friend Noel Evens urged as she sucked on her peppermint stick. "It's not going to hurt anything. . . or anybody for that matter."

The girl hesitated. She had stopped believing in Santa Claus a year ago. She had asked him to bring her mother back, and he had failed to deliver. Besides, thirteen was too old to be believing in a fairy tale. . . especially when you were practically mothering your three younger siblings, and managing a household.

"Ask him for the moon," Tommy suggested.

No. . . she wasn't going to ask him for the moon. That was just silly. . . but there was something else she wanted. Something that every girl in the eighth grade had.

A boyfriend.

Even Noel had one, and inspite of everything in her life. . . inspite of being mature for her age, Teresa felt ridiculously left out.

"Come on Teresa!" Noel encouraged. "There are other kids in line. So, ask him for something or hurry up and get over here!"

She was on his lap in a second. The elderly gentleman smiled at her and repeated his earlier question.

Teresa swallowed hard and said in a low voice, "I'd like a boyfriend for Christmas."

His blue eyes twinkled under the florescent lights. "I'll see what I can do," he said as he handed her a candy cane. "Merry Christmas."

**.**

She found a large red envelope stuffed in her stocking, inside was a piece of plain paper with a short note written on it.

_You're too young for a boyfriend now. But one day in the future, you'll certainly have one. Merry Christmas Teresa._

**TBC. . .**

**.**

**Author's Note II:**

**This has to be the shortest, most lame prologue in the history of prologues. But I promise, the story is better. Off to post chapter one now. If you like this a little, drop a review.**

**Love,**

**Holly**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"And after lunch, we're going to see Santa Claus," Noel Evens Sparks told her three-year-old son.

Teresa Lisbon groaned and took a sip of her lukewarm coffee. "Don't tell me that you're brain-washing Cadet."

"I'm _not_brainwashing Cadet!" Noel replied. "Santa's real, I saw him Reese."

"That wasn't Santa Claus, that was just a man that the mall hired to play him. He's just a myth."

"I _promise_, I saw him!" Noel said. "It was Christmas Eve, and I was sixteen. I went downstairs to get a glass of milk because I couldn't sleep and—"

"There was a man in your living room," Lisbon finished for her.

"And a roomful of presents," Noel added.

"El, that was your father."

"_No_Teresa! We had a tough year finacially, remember? All my parents were able to afford were sweaters!" She insisted. "You're just jaded because you didn't get that boyfriend when you were thirteen."

"Oh brother. . ."

But Noel was saved from further lecture from her best friend by the arrival of Lisbon's consultant, Patrick Jane.

"I brought fresh coffee," he said, offering Lisbon a mug with steam coming off it. "Oh. . . hey Noel! You brought Cadet today!"

"Patrick," Noel replied with a smile.

"Thanks Jane," Lisbon said, taking a sip of the drink he had brought her.

"So. . . you two have plans for this afternoon?"

Jane's question was geared towards Lisbon, but Noel jumped in and answered for her.

"We're going to grab a bite to eat and take Cadet to see Santa Claus." She smiled slyly. "Do you want to come?"

"No. . . he _doesn__'__t!_" Lisbon answered immediately. "Noel. . . what would Brian say if you had lunch with another man?"

Noel smirked. "He wouldn't mind."

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to bow out of this one Noel," Jane said. "But maybe next time. See you when you get back Lisbon."

"Have you thought about—" Noel started when Jane had left.

"_NO!_" Lisbon answered empathetically.

"Oh come on!" Noel pushed. "You just got out of that bad relationship with—"

"Exactly!" Lisbon said, putting her jacket on. "I'm just not in the mood for another bad relationship right now."

Noel looked like she wanted to say something, but she refrained from doing so, and followed Lisbon to the elevator.

**.**

"Hey Reese, doesn't that Santa Claus look an awful lot like that Santa we saw when we were thirteen?" Noel asked.

"No," Lisbon replied. "That man is probably a retiree in Florida by now."

"Yeah, but the similarities are pretty amazing. . . don't you think?"

"For pity's sake Noel, you're going to be thirty-nine. . . don't you think you should stop with the garbage?"

Noel looked like she wanted to reply, but it was Cadet's turn in line. So, she went up with him and didn't look at her best friend.

Lisbon scooted off to the side while Noel interpreted for Cadet what he wanted for Christmas. And then, something strange happened. If Lisbon lived to be a hundred years old, she was sure that she'd never be able to explain it.

The mall Santa looked directly at her and said, "I still remember what you asked for dear. And one day soon, you're going to get it."

"_What__was__that!_" Noel asked as she joined Lisbon again.

She shrugged. "Must be a case of mistaken identity."

"Must be. . ." Noel trailed off and looked over at the Santa Claus again.

"I know what you're thinking El, and it's most definitely _not_ the Santa from twenty-six years ago," Lisbon said.

Noel rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm dropping it then."

"Good," Lisbon replied.

"I still believe that Santa Claus is real though."

This time Lisbon smiled at her friend affectionately. "I know."

**.**

"Yes James, I'll be at the airport. . . no, I _won__'__t_ be late." Lisbon paused for a minute and listened as her brother rambled on about something. "I'm bringing a friend to help—"

"Hey Lisbon!" Jane said brightly as he came into her office.

Lisbon sighed in relief. "Listen Jim, I have to go, somebody just came in. Okay, I'll see you in two days. I love you too, bye."

"The pizza's here, are you coming?" He asked.

"Pizza?" Lisbon asked. "But we didn't have any cases today."

"No," Jane said. "Impromptu Christmas party, courtesy of Rigsby and Cho."

"I'm coming." She shut her computer screen off. "Hey Jane, could I ask a huge favor?"

"Of course," Jane answered, smiling at her.

"Well, I'm going to need to help picking my brothers and their families up on Friday—"

"Are you sure you want _me_ helping out?" Jane asked, genuinely surprised.

"Annie's coming. . ."

Jane considered this for a moment. "You're sure you wouldn't rather ask Noel to help?"

"Noel's family is coming in tomorrow," she answered. "Please Jane. . . I never ask you for anything—"

"Because you're afraid that I'm going to embarrass you."

"Is that a no?" Lisbon asked, her face falling an inch.

"No," Jane answered, unable to resist her pout. "I'll do it. . . what time should I meet you?"

Lisbon gave him the information he needed, and he was just finishing writing it out when Rigsby stuck his head in the door with a goofy grin.

"If you two are done making out in here, you better hurry up and come to the bull pen. The pizza's getting cold."

"We'll be right there," Jane replied, refusing to acknowledge Rigsby's _making__out_ comment with a response. He pocketed the slip of paper, blissfully unaware of what he was getting himself into exactly when he agreed to help Lisbon out that weekend.

**TBC. . .**

**Author's Note:**

**I don't know if this a cliff-hanger exactly, but I hope it has you interested. Just a few things, this story will mostly be fluffy with the predictably cliché Hallmark story line. I did get this idea from an actual Hallmark movie with the same title/idea. I know it won't follow the movie to the T. I'll just have to see for myself if the Hallmark channel airs "a Boyfriend For Christmas" this holiday season. But right now. . . I'm just fooling around with ideas.**

**It's the same old, same old. If you liked this (or not), please drop a line. I love feedback of all kind. Just put the flames in a nice way. . . if that makes any sense.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Holly October 24th, 2011_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Shout-outs: ****MissDonnie, NeverMessWithTeddyBears, ShellGrad, couchpotato565, Country2776, Wldwmn, chymom, & Totorsg. . . glad you guys liked this so much**

**to everybody who favorited this story and put it on story alert. Thanks to you guys too.**

**Author's Note: **

**I was going to wait until Monday or Tuesday to post this chapter. But I could resist posting it earlier than planned. There's a lot of stuff going on in my life right now, so I don't know when I'll be posting or not posting exactly. **

**Without further ado, here's chapter 2.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"I brought coffee!" Jane said when he met Lisbon at the airport bright and early on Friday morning.

"How'd you know I didn't have time to make coffee this morning?" Lisbon asked, accepting the drink.

"I don't know," he answered. "Your whole entire family is coming in for the holidays, and you guys haven't spent Christmas together in eight years. . . you're totally stressed out about this whole thing. You're not thinking about little things like coffee."

Lisbon took a sip, smiling with pleasure when she realized Jane had splurged and bought one of the specialty drinks from Starbucks. "Thank you."

"What I want to know is _why_ you're so stressed out. They're your family," Jane said.

"They're going to be here in five minutes, and the first thing they're going to ask me is if I have a boyfriend. And when I say no, they're going to tell me that I need a life. Especially my sister-in-laws, they're the worst," she said, indulging in another sip of coffee. "And you saw how it was with Tommy when he was here a couple of months ago. . ."

"Meh, your sister-in-laws probably just want you to be happy," Jane said.

"I just wish there was a way to avoid this whole mess."

"The sticky conversation of whether you're intimately involved with somebody or not," he clarified.

"Yeah." Lisbon looked at the Starbucks cup and traced Jane's name. Suddenly, she got an idea. "What if. . . what if _you_ pretended to be my boyfriend?"

Jane looked shocked. "Teresa Lisbon, you _did__not_ just suggest that _I_ pretend to be your boyfriend!"

"_You__'__re_ always pretending crazy things like that!" Lisbon said. "Jane. . . _please!_"

"They'll see through it in a minute!" Jane argued.

"No they won't!" She replied.

"_Yes!_" He said. "For one, you're always calling me by my surname and two, we can't go a day without arguing. I'm sorry Lisbon, but you're on your own!"

"Why do you have to say _no_now!" Lisbon asked. "You've always liked to play elaborate games before!"

"To play a game like this, you have to be believable."

Lisbon sighed. "And we're not?""

"I didn't say that. . . I like you better than anybody. But I'll have to spend a lot of time with you and your family. I just don't want to hear about how we _don__'__t_ belong together the whole time."

"You know what. . . you're right. Forget I even asked."

Jane grabbed her wrist and checked her watch. "Your family's plane should be landing soon."

Lisbon groaned.

"Come on, it'll be okay," he assured her, ushering her through the airport doors.

Lisbon drained the last few drops of her coffee and tossed the empty cup into a nearby trash can. She observed Jane and felt a flush of embarrassment by her request, and Jane's reaction to it. But she didn't have too much time to think about it, because James was coming towards them with the whole Lisbon clan in tow.

"Auntie Reese! Patrick!" Annie squealed, dropping her bag and bull-rushing them both in a group hug.

"Hey sweetie," Lisbon said.

"Hi Annie," Jane added.

"Who's this?" James's wife, Maura asked.

"This is Patrick Jane, he's my—"

"Boyfriend," Jane cut in, "I'm her boyfriend, we're dating."

"_Since__when?_" Tommy asked when he joined them.

"It's kind of recent," Jane answered. "Right darling?"

"Right," Lisbon replied, her cheeks flushing pink.

Annie's face broke into a huge smile. "Ohhhh! I was hoping. . . _I__knew__it!_"

They were joined by the rest of Lisbon's family before she had a chance to reply to her niece's comment.

Lisbon made the rest of the introductions, and they gathered up the luggage while Tommy and James went to rent a van.

"Where's Edward and Donna?" Lisbon asked Maura.

"They'll be here in a couple of minutes," Maura answered as she watched Jane entertain Annie and her cousins. "Donna needed to feed Chance, he was fussy."

"So, did the trip go well?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Maura replied.

"That's good—"

"Hey _Reese_!" Jane called out. "I'm gonna take the kids and split. I'll meet you at your apartment."

"Okay, but take the SUV and leave your car with me," Lisbon replied. "More room."

Jane nodded and approached her to exchange keys. Maura was watching them, so he bent down and gave her a peck on the lips.

"See you later, _darling_."

"You too," Lisbon answered.

"You sure got yourself a catch," Maura commented as they watched Jane lead the children out of the airport. "What's the story?"

"The story. . . there isn't any story," Lisbon replied. "Besides, Jane likes to tell the story. So, ask him."

"Sorry we're late," Edward Lisbon said as he and his wife Donna came up to them, juggling a baby and a couple carry-on bags. "What did we miss?"

"Teresa has a boyfriend," Maura answered, getting up and relieving Edward of his son.

"_Really!__" _Edward's wife Donna shouted, eliciting funny looks from passing patrons. "Since when?"

"Two weeks ago," Maura replied for Lisbon.

"Where is he?"

"He took the kids and left," Lisbon answered.

"_All_of them?" Donna asked. "Boy, does he have his hands full."

"He can handle it," Lisbon assured her sister-in-law. "Besides, he had a child a long time ago. So, he loves children."

"Teresa, you're dating a _divorced_man!" Maura asked in shock.

"_No!__"_ Lisbon answered. "His wife and daughter passed away about eight years ago."

When she didn't offer any further explanation, Edward launched into telling her how trying to transport gifts at the airport was murder. Airport security had unwrapped all of the presents, so they had to find a CVS to buy more wrapping paper and tape.

"I'll do it," Lisbon offered as Tommy and James returned to collect the suitcases and their wives. "Tommy knows the way to my apartment, and Jane should be there by now. So, you'll be able to get in."

"Thanks!" Edward replied. "We were saying before our flight landed that we could all use a nap."

Lisbon smiled. "Tell you what, have Jane – er – Patrickmeet me at Marie's with the kids. It'll give you time to nap and get settled without all the ruckus."

They all agreed and followed Lisbon out of the airport before going their separate ways.

**.**

"Are we going in?" Jane asked half-an-hour later as he and the kids piled out of her SUV. "The kids are saying that they're hungry, and would love some doughnuts. Damon here loves Bear Claws, just like his aunt."

Lisbon pulled a face. "I do take the time to know my nieces and nephews likes and dislikes, _Patrick_!"

"I never said you didn't—"

"Please can we eat?" Damon Lisbon whined. "I'm _starving_!"

This started a chain-reaction of complaints from the other six Lisbon children. So, Jane and Lisbon stopped their bickering long enough to usher the brood into the little café.

They ordered hot chocolate and an assortment of doughnuts. While the kids ate their sugary treats, Jane and Lisbon discussed what they were going to do with them for the morning. Finally, they decided to take them downtown to see the outdoor Christmas tree display.

So, after they locked up Jane's Citron they all piled back into Lisbon's SUV and went to the heart of Sacramento, singing along with every Christmas song that came on the radio. Lisbon was fairly surprised that Jane joined in, especially during religious songs like _Joy__to__the__World_.

She was even more surprised that he held her hand during the whole entire expedition. She hadn't thought they'd have to put a show on for the youngest members of her family. They could have cared less if she had a boyfriend, or not.

Lisbon wasn't going to lie, Jane's hand in her's did feel nice. . . it was a perfect fit. A part of her didn't want to ever let go while the louder, more logical side reminded her to keep everything in prospective. They were only _pretending_ to be boyfriend and girlfriend. It would all be over once her family left after New Years day.

Finally around five 'o clock, they got a call from Maura asking where they were. So, Jane helped her gather up the kids while she put an order into her favorite Chinese food restaurant.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Damon asked as they drove back to her apartment.

"I don't know. Your aunt didn't invite me," Jane replied, smirking at Lisbon.

"You don't live together?" Lisbon's youngest niece, Ellie asked.

"No!" They said together, a little too quickly.

"Why would you think that sweetie?" Lisbon asked gently.

"My best friend Morgan lives with her mother, and her mother's boyfriend lives with them," Ellie explained.

"Well. . . Patrick and I _don__'__t_. We just started to date a couple of weeks ago. Besides, you shouldn't live with a man until you marry him," Lisbon said. "But he's _more_than welcome to stay for dinner if he likes."

Jane took his hand off the wheel for a second and squeezed her knee. "I would _love_ to, thanks for the invitation."

Lisbon denied a shiver that was brought on by his hand on her knee, and the special look that was meant all for her. She leaned over and turned the radio on, hoping it would help clear away her total loss of common sense.

**.**

"So, Teresa says that you like telling the story about how you two got together," Maura said as they all sat around the living room eating egg rolls and Chow Main.

"I'm sure she did," Jane said looking over at Lisbon, who was smiling innocently. "Well. . . you probably know by now that we work together, and have for a while now—"

"We've worked together for eight years," Lisbon interjected.

"Right. . . eight years," he agreed.

"It took you guys eight years to get together?" Damon asked.

"I was. . . preoccupied," Jane said to the fifteen-year-old boy. "But just because it took us eight years to get together, doesn't mean I didn't notice her. Because I do, er. . _did_."

"Cut to the chase!" Maura ordered.

"So, one day two weeks ago, she needed a date to a CBI event. So, she asked me to be her escort since I was already going. I agreed, because we always go together if she can't get a date. We went, and had a great time. And that's when I realized—"

"Realized _what_?" Damon asked, shoveling fried rice into his mouth.

"_Shhh!__"_ Maura and Donna said together.

"I realized what I felt for her went beyond friendship, and I wanted to get to know her outside of work."

"Is this when it gets good?" Damon quipped.

"So, I said to Lisbon—"

"Teresa, I really like you a lot," Lisbon cut in. "In fact, I've liked you for a while now. . . and I mean as more than a partner, and as more than my best friend. I'd like to get to know you better. What would you say to – possibly – dating me?"

"Then she said, but Jane you're always saying that you know me. So, why should I date you?"

"Which really threw him through a loop," Lisbon said, faking a smile for the sake of the made up memory.

"I thought the subject was closed," Jane admitted. "So, you can imagine my surprise when she pulled me aside privately the next day and said that she _would_ like to date me."

"We went out every night, and by the end of the week he had asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"How cute!" Donna said.

"How _high__school!_" Tommy added. "That story was _so_boring!"

"Pretty run of the mill," Edward agreed, pushing his empty plate away.

Lisbon just smiled and broke open her fortune cookie. She read her fortune, her eyes widening at the words.

_As promised, a boyfriend for Christmas._

She almost tore the piece of paper into pieces, but at the last minute she shoved it into the pocket of her jeans.

"Well, I better get going," Jane said, pocketing a fortune cookie for later. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"By Patrick!" All the Lisbon children chorused together. They had talked it over earlier, and they were all agreed that they wanted him to be their uncle.

"I'll walk you out," Lisbon said, standing up and following him to the door.

"Today was nice," Jane said when they were alone. "I enjoyed myself."

"I think we all did," she answered. "Now kiss me. . . everybody in the apartment is watching us."

Jane looked behind him, and sure enough all of the Lisbon family was peeking out the window at them. He smiled mischievously and took Lisbon in his arms. If they wanted a show, that's exactly what they were going to get. He dipped her and pressed his lips to her's, causing her to gasp quietly.

She hadn't expected Jane's kiss to feel like this. Fireworks exploded in her head, and she almost lost all ability to breathe. She was even more surprised when Jane brought her to her feet without breaking the kiss for a second. It was growing far too serious, far too fast. Lisbon was just about to push him away when he broke the kiss on his own.

His cheeks were flushed and he was breathless. "I'll see you tomorrow Reese."

"Okay," Lisbon agreed, catching her own breath and not bothering to ask how he was going to get the time off.

**.**

"Wow Reese!" Maura said when she joined them again. "That was _some_ kiss!"

"Yeah. . . it was," Lisbon replied. "It really was. . . I'm tired, I think I'm going to bed now. I'll see you guys in the morning. Goodnight."

She didn't wait for their reply, and she was in her room faster than she had ever been in her life.

**TBC. . .**

**Author's Note II:**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Personally, it's one of my favorites. . . well, it's one of my favorite kissing scenes that I've ever written anyways. So, you know the drill. . . if you liked this even a little bit, tell me! And you can tell me if you didn't like it as well. . . I'm not picky. Just make sure the review is constructive and not something against me or the characters.**

**Love you all,**

**Holly, December 4th, 2011_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Shout-Outs: ****reig, Totorsg, Annabella Prinx, AngryLittlePrincess, couchpotato565, Jazz48, Country2776, chymom, ShellGrad, & Wldwmn. . . your support is overwhelming guys. Thank you!**

**Author's Note:**

**Dear Santa Claus,**

**You gave me the second thing on my Christmas list. An epic Jane and Lisbon episode (coming next week). Will you PLEASE send me the first thing though? I've been an awfully good girl this year!**

**Love,**

**Holly**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Lisbon didn't get much sleep that night. She wasn't lying when she had told her family that she was tired. But just because her body was saying one thing it didn't mean that her mind agreed.

She put her iPod in, hoping that it would clear her thoughts and erase the tingles that were assaulting her. But it didn't help anything, the first song that came on was _You__Are__the__Best__Thing_ by Ray LaMontagne. She groaned and pulled her earbuds out, and reminded herself that they were only pretending. Her relationship with Jane wasn't supposed to warrant shivers and the hope of an encore performance of their kiss.

Lisbon sighed deeply and wished that she could just get Jane out of her head. He had never been there before. . . why should it be any different just because of a charade? She shook her head and pulled the covers over her eyes, knowing that she wasn't really being honest with herself.

Patrick Jane had taken up residence in her mind a long time ago.

**.**

"Aunt Reese! Patrick's here!" Annie said, waking Lisbon up what felt like seconds later.

"Tell him that I'll be right out," Lisbon replied, trying to untangle herself from the sheets and comforter while she figured out what time she had finally gotten to sleep the night before.

She didn't have long to think about it though, because Jane burst into her room singing _Baby,__it__'__s__Cold__Outside_ to her.

"_Jane!__"_ She hissed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Oh give me a break!" Jane said. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. After all, your family _does_ think we're dating."

"Just go. . . please!"

"Okay," Jane agreed readily. "But hurry up and get ready. I'm treating you and your family to breakfast. I checked and you have absolutely nothing to eat."

"I know, I—"

"No need for explanations! Just get dressed and come along for the ride. We'll pick up groceries on the way home. I'm cooking dinner for you tonight."

"_Why_ do you have to be so _perfect!_"

Jane looked offended. "Pardon me?"

"I mean. . ." Lisbon got out of bed. "Jane! I _know_ that you heard me! Why do you have to be _so_perfect!"

"I-I just want you family to think I'm the right one for you," he answered.

"_Why_ does _that_ matter? This is all _pretend!_" Lisbon snapped. "After New Year's it'll all be over and we'll go back to the way things always are."

He smiled at her oddly. "Really?"

"You know we will," Lisbon answered. "Now let me get ready, and I'll be out in a few minutes."

"We'll be waiting."

"I'm sure you will be," she replied, following him to the door so she could close it after he had left.

**.**

Five minutes later, Lisbon joined her family and Jane in the living room. She went over to Jane first and made a show of bidding him good morning and planting a kiss on his lips.

Jane didn't do anything wildly romantic like grab her and kiss her the way he had the night before. But he did return the gesture, smiling at her tentatively when they separated.

Tommy cleared his throat. "I don't know about you two, but I'm getting hungry."

"I think they _are_ hungry. . . for each other!" Damon announced provocatively.

Maura gasped at her son's brazen statement. "Damon Timothy Lisbon!"

Lisbon blushed and turned away from Jane.

"Nice one Dame," Annie said sarcastically.

"Enough!" James said, holding his hand out to stop his son from snapping at Annie. "Damon, you're the only one not ready to leave yet. Go and get ready now."

Damon nodded and clicked off his computer. He knew better not to defy his father, especially after the way he had just mouthed off to his aunt and her boyfriend.

"Sorry about Damon," Maura apologized to the couple when he had left. "He's at the age where he says whatever comes to his mind. We're trying to break him of the habit, but it's harder than we thought it would be."

"It's fine," Jane assured her. "It was a lot worse when I was his age."

Lisbon chose not to say anything, and busied herself getting her younger nieces and nephews ready to go out.

**.**

After a long breakfast at Cracker Barrel, Tommy, Maura, James, Edward, and Donna decided to take Chance and go see the tree display that Lisbon and Jane had take the kids to the day before.

Lisbon knew exactly what Jane's shopping trip would look like, the younger Lisbons would ask for every sugary and salty snack they laid their eyes on. And she knew that Jane would be more than happy to oblige them, even though he rarely ever ate anything terribly processed.

But he couldn't resist children.

Which was an endearing quality in a man. Whenever she found the time to have a real relationship, she wanted him to have some of the same qualities as Jane.

**.**

As she predicted, Ellie gravitated towards the Little Debbie snacks almost immediately. And before Lisbon could stop her, the girl had pulled a package of Christmas Tree Cake snacks off the shelf and chucked them into the cart.

"I'll pay for whatever extras that my nieces and nephews put in the cart," Lisbon whispered to Jane as Annie put Edy's Peppermint Stick ice cream into the carriage and Damon added Lay's Honey Barbecue potato chips to the growing pile of junk food.

"I really don't mind," Jane assured her. "I want to this for you guys."

Lisbon sighed wanting to pick a fight with him, but Damon and Annie were watching them. So, she left Jane with the junk food junkies and went to pick up the things she had written on the list that she had written on the way over to the grocery store.

When she returned, a _Seventeen_magazine, _Highlights__For__Kids_, and a _Sports__Illustrated_had been added to the cart. Jane just smiled good-naturedly, looking way more in his element than Lisbon had ever seen him outside of work.

Lisbon dumped her purchases into the cart and rounded up the children. She ushered them through the checkout line and hoped the packages of gum would go unnoticed by them.

"Aren't you a little too young to have so many children?" The girl ringing up their purchases asked.

"Actually they're not ours," Jane answered coolly. "They're our nieces and nephews."

"They're thinking about getting married!" Ellie whispered to Annie and Damon.

Lisbon sighed and rubbed her temples, to tired to contradict her statement. She was ready to just go home and catch a nap.

**.**

It was as if Jane read her mind in the line at Raley's grocery store. Because as soon as the food was unpacked and put away, he was ushering the kids back out the door to go and see the latest _Muppets _movie at the theater. It bought her at least two hours of quiet.

With that in mind, she decided to try and get some sleep. She usually wasn't the napping type, but having Jane and her family around was draining.

**TBC**

**Author's Note II:**

**Well, you know the drill. If you liked it, review. If you didn't, I still would like to hear your feedback. So, if you feel moved. . . press the little button. And big news! I won the Paint it Red November challenge. It wasn't for a story though, it was for my playlist. The link is in my profile if you want to see it. And then the promo for "Fugue in Red", AHHHHH! I am trying to be patient, but when I stop thinking of the Mentalist, I think of Christmas _and _the episode. So, I get even more exicted. So, even if you don't care for the story. . . just review to tell me how excited you are for Christmas or the Mentalist episode next week!**

**Love,**

**Holly, 12/9/11_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I wanted to answer everybody's reviews, but they just kept coming in and coming in until my mind was reeling. So, to all 21 reviewers. . . THANK YOU SO MUCH for your support! It blows my mind that ALL these people are actually loving this story.**

**Anyways, I have some news for this story. It was originally going to be nine chapters. But because I want to post the last chapter on Christmas and Christmas is still twelve days away, I'm adding a chapter and an epilogue. I think that it actually might round out the story a little bit. . . which is kind of a good thing. Because I realized there's some gaps that need to be filled in. **

**.**

**Chapter 4**

"You should kiss her," Ellie suggested. "That's how the Prince woke Snow White up."

Jane laughed, causing Lisbon to open her eyes drowsily.

"Dinner's ready Aunt Reese!" Ellie announced. "Uncle Patrick made pizza from scratch!"

"_Uncle_ Patrick?" Lisbon repeated huskily, looking to Jane for clarification.

"The kids asked if I'd allow them to call me Uncle Patrick," he explained. "I just couldn't say no."

"Are you coming?" Annie and Damon asked as they burst into their aunt's room together.

Lisbon sat up and stretched languidly. "Sure."

"Did you have a good afternoon?" Jane asked as he helped her off her bed and laced his fingers through her's.

"Mmhm," Lisbon murmured, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. "Thanks for taking the kids out."

"Anything for you," Jane said sincerely.

Lisbon couldn't deny the butterflies stirring up in the bottom of her stomach. She cursed herself, this situation was becoming less and less ideal. She feared that she was quickly getting in over her head and that letting Jane go at the end of the holidays would be harder than she first expected.

But she was too stubborn to admit that the idea was stupid, let Jane go, and then tell her whole entire family that she was single.

"I ran into Noel when we were leaving the theater," Jane said, breaking into her troubled thoughts.

"Oh yeah?" Lisbon asked.

"Yeah. . . I hope you don't mind, but I invited her and Brian to join us for dinner tonight."

"That's. . . _wait!_ You did _what!_" Lisbon's eyes widened. "Oh no! This is a _disaster!_"

"Why?" Jane asked.

"Just because!" Lisbon answered as she brushed past the group in the hallway to get to Noel before she blew her whole cover.

Her rushing was in vain though, because Brian and Noel hadn't arrived yet. That didn't stop Lisbon from pouncing on her best friend the moment she arrived and dragging her to into the kitchen.

"What's this all about Reese?" Noel asked in confusion.

"I need to tell you something!"

Noel adjusted Cadet. "Okay, shoot."

"You need to know that as of yesterday, Jane and I became a couple."

Noel's face lit up. "I knew you two would _finally_ come to your senses!"

"It's not like _that_," Lisbon's voice dropped lower. "We're just _pretending_ to be a couple. So, if any of my brothers ask you - well - anything I want you to lie. Lie your butt off."

"I'll try," Noel agreed. "How long have you two supposedly been together?"

"Two weeks," Lisbon answered.

Noel was about to reply when Jane came into the kitchen.

"After dinner, we're going to get a tree and some decorations," he said as he sliced the pizza.

"You and me?" Lisbon asked. _"__Alone?__"_

"Yes. . . your family is going to stay here and rearrange the living room."

"Oh no! That is _so __not_ happening!"

"Come on! It's six days until Christmas and you can't tell from the way things look around here," Jane said. "_Come __on. __. __. _do it for the kids!"

"Yeah! Come on! This place could _really _use some cheering up!" Noel, ever the girl to egg Lisbon on, added.

"I think I have one of Anne Murry's Christmas CDs lying around here somewhere. Would that be festive enough for you?" Lisbon asked sarcastically.

"I think we'll rent _White __Christmas_ from a Redbox," Jane mused, ignoring her.

Lisbon looked like she was going to say something else, but she let it go. Once Jane was something, no amount of talk would get her out of it.

Besides, if she was really being honest, her apartment _could_ have used a little holiday sprucing up. She had honestly thought about decorating before her family came for a visit, but like always other things had gotten in the way.

"Dinner's ready!" Jane announced. "Lisbon, could you grab some paper plates and napkins?"

"Of course," Lisbon answered, suddenly feeling guilty that she had let him do all the work for _her _family.

But Jane didn't seem to have a problem playing host to her hostess. So, she didn't feel guilty for very long.

**.**

An hour later found Lisbon in Jane's Citroen, heading to a tree lot to find a decent tree to spruce up her apartment. She had been reluctant to go at first, but her sister-in-laws had promised that they'd clean up her kitchen.

"Let's go to Target first," Jane suggested as he slipped Nat King Cole into his CD player.

"Why?"

"I think we should look at fake trees instead of real ones," Jane answered. "Besides, Target has great ornaments."

"I didn't have you pegged an artificial tree man," Lisbon said.

"Meh, I'm not. But I'm thinking about you," he replied. "When Christmas is over, you'll have to discard the tree. And then you'll have the added bonus of cleaning up pine needles for the following month or two."

"And that's harder opposed to having to assemble a fake Christmas tree, then disassemble it and store it when the holidays are over?"

"I'll help you with all of that," Jane promised.

"Fine, but I can't have you pay for anything else today," Lisbon said.

"Why not? I'm looking at it as an investment into your future."

Lisbon laughed. "Don't be surprised if I don't ever have my family visit again."

"But you'll visit them?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Your nieces and nephews seem to enjoy your company," he mused.

"I think it's because of you," Lisbon said bluntly. "If you weren't here, things wouldn't be half as fun."

"I don't think that's true," Jane replied, startling her by taking her hand. "I can tell that they all idolize you – Annie and Damon especially – I just sweeten the deal."

Lisbon was at a loss for words, so the rest of the drive to Target was spent in silence with Nat King Cole filling the space between them.

**.**

"Is this your first Christmas together as a married couple?" The sweet, elderly gentleman ringing up their purchases asked.

"No. . ." Jane answered.

The man looked pointedly at Lisbon. "Maybe next year then."

Lisbon furrowed her eyebrows. "You look awfully familiar. Have I met you before?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. I get around."

She shook her head. She could have sworn this man was the Santa Claus from the mall a couple of days ago. They looked alarmingly alike. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that there was no such thing as Santa Claus and this was just a coincidence. Just like Noel's seeing the Santa Claus from Chicago was a coincidence.

"Do you believe in Santa Claus?" Lisbon asked Jane while they drove back to her apartment.

"Not really. . . no," Jane answered. "Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing," Lisbon lied, looking out her window. "Nothing at all."

**.**

They stayed up late, watching _White __Christmas _and ate peppermint stick ice cream while they decorated Lisbon's apartment with wreathes, white lights, and the tree they had picked up at Target.

During the part where Danny Kay danced with Vera Ellen in _White __Christmas_, Jane cleared the living room floor inspite of Lisbon's protests and danced with her while singing _the __Best __Things __Happen __While __You__'__re __Dancing_. As hard as she tried, she couldn't resist smiling after a while. Especially because he was smiling, she always smiled when he was smiling. . . it was so contagious. His smile had cheered her up many a time.

When the scene between Danny Kay and Vera Ellen was finally over and he had stopped dancing with her, her head was spinning, her pulse racing, and her cheeks were flushed bright pink. And Jane was laughing. . . he was really laughing. He pulled her in again and kissed her soundly on the lips.

If it wasn't all pretend, Lisbon could see this becoming one of her favorite traditions.

**.**

"He's _perfect_ Reese!" Donna said when Jane had finally left for the evening.

"Yeah," Maura agreed. "I hope that you're planning on keeping this one."

Lisbon shrugged. "Well, we'll just have to see. . . won't we?"

"You're not getting any younger," Maura pointed out.

"But more importantly, we just want you to be happy," Donna added. "And if Patrick makes you happy, why not marry him?"

Lisbon shut the Christmas tree off and stepped over Annie, who was curled up near the couch. "I can't tell you. . ."

"You don't love him?" Donna asked.

"_Love. . . __him?__"_ Lisbon repeated, the night was suddenly taking a serious turn and she didn't like it. "I don't want to do this right now. I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

**TBC. . . **

**Author's Note II:**

**If you liked this chapter or not, drop a review. I hope this holds you over until Thursday night's epic episode. I am SO excited, I could barely post this chapter and I have a stupid grin plastered on my face. Plus, me and my little sister have been talking about 4x10 with our eyes and on Facebook since Thursday night.**

**Anways, I think that it's time we have a little peek into _Jane__'__s_ thoughts. Next chapter. . . I PROMISE!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Holly, 12/13/11_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Shout-Outs: Lolly2222, fadedSorrow, Sarah Dinkson, In The Name, Annabella Prinx, SteelzSimz, AngryLittlePrincess, Wldwmn, & Jisbon4ever. . . thanks for the reviews you guys. Your support continues to floor me!**

**Chapter 5**

He was in love with her, he realized this as he sat in her apartment parking lot. He thought he would have been able to control himself when he said he was her boyfriend, but he had been wrong, and now their game of pretend was boarder-line real. If he was being honest with himself, he would have said he had been in love with her for a while now.

Not that it mattered, because he knew the only reason she had asked _him_ for help was because of his ability to turn out an Oscar-worthy performance.

Jane sighed and turned his car on, the last thing he needed was to get busted for loitering. Lisbon would be furious, and he would probably lose the good opinion of her family.

Not that that mattered either. . . this was all going to be over on January third. He'd go back to being _Jane_ and she'd go back to being _Lisbon_. They would be co-workers and friends again. . . nothing more, and (hopefully) nothing less.

A male version of _All __I __Want __For __Christmas __is __You_ was playing, and he changed it to a station that was playing jazzy, instrumental versions of Christmas songs. He needed to clear his head of Lisbon for the evening.

He needed to talk himself out of loving her. But the kiss from the night before was still burning his lips, and the way she smiled when he had danced with her while they watched _White __Christmas_ was all he could think about.

Maybe it wasn't too much to hope that she was falling in love with _him_. She had let all the things happen without complaint and all of the guardedness she usually possessed. Jane felt like a real barrier had come down between them over the past two days. He just hoped that, even if they were never a real couple, some things would never go back to normal. He liked the closeness he and Lisbon were sharing.

And even though he didn't really want to, he found himself humming _All __I __Want __For __Christmas __is __You_.

**.**

"Aunt Reese!" Damon shouted the next morning. "Your boyfriend is here!"

It didn't take Lisbon five minutes to show up at the door with a smile on her face. "Good morning Patrick."

"Good morning dear," Jane answered, kissing her because Damon was watching them with a goofy smile.

"Guess what!" The teenage boy said when they broke apart. "Aunt Reese made snowman shaped, chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast."

"I made eggs for you, if you haven't already eaten yet," Lisbon added.

"I'm touched Reese, you made my favorite breakfast. I didn't even know that we were at that stage in our relationship!" Jane said wanting to kiss her again, and this time it wouldn't be for show.

"It gets better," Damon said. "She's going to make blueberry muffins for dessert tonight. She says that those are your favorites."

Lisbon blushed. "Damon, go and finish your breakfast. Cold chocolate chip pancakes are disgusting."

"I get it. . . you want to kiss Patrick without me around."

"Something like that," Lisbon replied, sliding an arm around Jane's waist and resting a hand on his chest.

Jane hoped that she wouldn't notice how his heart started to race ever so slightly. He swallowed hard and kicked the door closed.

"Let's take your nieces and nephews to see Santa Claus today," he suggested.

"I thought you said that you didn't believe in him," Lisbon said.

"I don't, but I don't have anything against the gentleman either."

Lisbon fell silent, dropped her arm, and went back to the kitchen leaving Jane to follow her and wonder what was wrong.

He grabbed her by the wrist. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Lisbon answered. "I just don't like Santa very much."

"_Why?"_

Lisbon was quiet, she didn't owe him anything. . . not an explanation or vulnerability. After all, they weren't going out for real. They were just staging a relationship, and because of that it excluded them from the deeper privileges of actual couples.

Still, inspite of these facts, Jane was determined to find out what was bothering her.

"_Come__on_ Lisbon. . . you know you can tell me anything."

Lisbon released a breath. "Why do you always think that there's something wrong?"

Jane loosened his grasp. "So there _isn__'__t_anything wrong?"

"No," Lisbon replied with another sigh.

Jane decided to let it slide for once, because she obviously didn't want to talk about it and he didn't want to have to Heimlich it out of her either.

"Come on, your eggs are probably cold and rubbery by now. I'll have to make you some new ones."

Jane placed his hands on her shoulders and followed her into the kitchen. "No problem, we have all day. The mall isn't going anywhere and neither is any of your—"

"Hey Uncle Patrick!" All of the kids said together, grinning at them knowingly.

Lisbon ignored them and went to the refrigerator to get a carton of eggs. She was oblivious to the way he watched her move around the kitchen, making her eggs exactly the way he liked them.

"Thank you," he said when she was finished making his breakfast. "These look delicious."

Lisbon blushed with pleasure and dipped a napkin in her glass of water to wipe chocolate off of Ellie's face.

"Do you have a mall around here Reese?" Maura asked. "I need to pick up a few more gifts—"

"We were actually planning on going to the mall to see Santa Claus," Jane interjected.

Damon and Annie moaned.

"With the younger kids," Lisbon clarified.

"That's _great!_" Maura said. "Mind if Donna and I tag along?"

"No, of course not!" She answered.

"The more the merrier," Jane added, grabbing Lisbon by the wrist and taking a bite of her cinnamon raisin toast. "Besides, I'll need you to keep an eye on Reese. I still haven't bought her Christmas gift, and I don't want her to peek."

"_Jane_, er. . . Patrick, I thought we agreed that we weren't going to give each other elaborate gifts this year!" Lisbon protested.

"I know dear, but I changed my mind."

"But _why?_"

Jane grinned. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Well now I'll have to get you something too, Showoff."

"We'll help!" Donna said. "Maura and I know exactly what to get a guy for Christmas!"

"I do too, besides I've been getting Jane gifts for years!"

"Jane?" Ellie asked.

"She meant Patrick," Annie said. "She probably forgets sometimes, because she has to use his surname at work all the time."

"Thank you Annie," Lisbon mouthed.

"You're welcome," she mouthed back.

"Where are your brothers?" Jane asked as he finished off his breakfast.

"They decided to go out by themselves today," Lisbon answered.

"That's code speak for they needed to do their Christmas shopping," Damon said.

"Are you sure we should go to the mall then?" Jane asked. "We could wait until they get back."

"Oh they don't do malls," Lisbon answered. "They like to give us one of a kind gifts."

"They probably won't be home until much later," Maura said.

"Uncle Eddie was driving, so they're probably halfway to Hollywood by now," Annie added.

"Edward tends to get a little lost," Lisbon explained. "But my other brothers don't care, they say driving with him is an adventure."

Jane smiled, falling a little more in love with Lisbon and her family by the second. He was completely and utterly hooked, and it was all because Lisbon had asked him to pretend to be her boyfriend for a few days.

He didn't know what he was going to do when it was all over.

**TBC. . .**

**Author's Note:**

**Next up, their trip to the mall. . . mmh, I wonder what's going to happen there. Stay tuned to find out. Also, we might have some Jane and Lisbon (not) pretending. . . and it'll be Christmasy, but _without_ mistletoe. I just wonder what's going to happen.**

**Plus, I'll reveal the special gift that Jane's buying Lisbon. My sister suggested it, so I'm sure you'll all love it.**

**Holly, November 11, 2011_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Shout-Outs: ****Ray08, fadedSorrow, TeresaAmaliaJane (for reviewing chapters 1-4), ahhpleezzeninja, Suri19 (for chapter 1), Aerolover16, Totorsg, Mo, AngryLittlePrincess, Annabella Prinx, Mark Joseph, Wldwmn, chymom (all the answers to your questions will be revealed daaaarling!), and Country2776**

**Author's Note:**** Okay, while I was editing my story for a third time I was listening to "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol (but it was the Grey's Anatomy version for me). I kind of think the song fits Jane in this situation, PLEASE give both versions a listen while you read and tell me if you agree!**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

They got through the lines to see Santa Claus rather quickly, because it was still early in the day and there weren't too many people around. And then, Damon and Annie were ushering their cousins to get hot chocolate at Starbucks while the adults went their separate ways to finish their shopping.

Jane found himself at Kay Jewelers, he was looking for a gift that said he wanted something real, that he didn't want to pretend anymore. . . because he loved her. He was looking at a display of diamond stud earrings when a sale's associate came over to him.

"May I be of some service to you sir?"

"Actually, you can. . ." Jane looked up. "_Wait __a __second! _Weren't you at Target last night?"

The older gentleman shrugged, a distinct twinkle in his blue eyes. "Maybe, I do get around. Now what can I help you with?"

"Well. . . there's this woman and we've been together for almost nine years now. She's been my best friend for so long now, and I just realized that I've loved her for a while now," Jane answered carefully. "In your opinion, what do you think would be the best gift to buy her?"

"I have _just_ the thing, if you'd follow me."

Jane followed him curiously. The man pulled out a key, went behind a display counter, and unlocked the door, removing a necklace with a heart pendent.

"I would strongly recommend this. It's from Jane Seymore's Open Heart collection. When you give it to Agent Lisbon, I suggest you tell her that you selected it because you want her to open her heart to love."

"_Wait!__"_ Jane stopped him. "_How_ did you know who I was talking about?"

"Did I say _Agent __Lisbon?_" He feigned surprise. "Lucky guess. . ."

Jane took the necklace for further inspection and decided to drop the issue. "It's nice, but she already has a necklace that she wears all the time."

The sale's associate pulled his collection of rings. "Buy her a ring then, and have it sized so she can wear it on her middle finger."

Jane chose a silver ring from the Open Heart collection, it was a simple design without diamonds or any other embellishment. He didn't want to scare her off before he had a chance to pursue a relationship with her.

In seconds he had purchased the ring and was hiding it in his jacket pocket as he thanked the man for his help and wished him a Happy Holidays.

**.**

"So, what are you going to get Patrick?" Maura asked Lisbon.

"I dunno," she replied. "What did you get James?"

"The same thing that she gets him every year," Donna answered. "A tie."

"I bought it at Nordstrom's," Maura retorted. "It's _Burberry_."

"It doesn't make it any less of a tie!" Donna shot back.

"What did you get Edward?" Lisbon asked.

"Tickets to a _U2 _concert," Donna replied. "I had to save for almost a year in order to buy them."

"But Jane doesn't wear ties, and I'm pretty sure that he isn't a huge _U2_ fan," Lisbon said.

"I got James cuff links the first year we were dating," Maura offered.

"I don't know. . . we _are_ in law enforcement—"

"You don't have to buy something terribly flashy," Maura replied. "Kay Jeweler's probably has cuff links on sale, we can get them there."

Fifteen minutes later, Lisbon had found a simple pair of silver cuff links that were exactly in her price range, and weren't too flashy for people in law enforcement. She bought them and took them to get gift wrapped, because she wasn't the best at wrapping presents. Besides, since the gift had been so inexpensive, she didn't mind the splurge.

**.**

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm stealing Teresa for the afternoon," Jane said when they all met up at the mall entrance an hour later.

"No!" Maura said.

"We don't mind at all," Donna added. "We understand that you two want to be alone."

"We need your keys," Maura said. "To drive the SUV and to get into you apartment."

"Patrick. . ." Lisbon started.

"Go and have some fun," Donna said, pushing her in Jane's direction.

Lisbon looked at Jane again and then - reluctantly - handed her keys over to Maura.

"Have fun!" She said.

"We will," Jane answered, taking Lisbon's hand and lacing her fingers through his. "We'll see you ladies sometime around dinnertime."

"Jane _what _are you doing?" Lisbon asked as they walked to his Citroen, still hand-in-hand.

"We're going to my apartment," Jane replied. "I am going to make lunch for you. And then, you my dear, are going to help me make sugar cookies."

"Since when do you have an apartment?" Lisbon asked, dropping her hand from his as he fumbled for keys to unlock his car.

"I thought I told you that I started renting one in October?" Jane replied. "It was. . . it was time."

Lisbon shrugged and changed the subject. "Sugar cookies, really?"

"It'll be fun," Jane answered opening the passenger door for her.

"If you wanted to have fun, you should have brought Annie and Damon to help you make cookies."

Jane rolled his eyes and got in the car. "We have to keep the charade up, wouldn't you agree? Besides, I _wanted_ to bring you."

"Charade?" Lisbon asked.

"You want your family to think you have a boyfriend," Jane answered, pulling out of the mall parking lot. "If I _had_ taken Annie and Damon along with us, they probably would have thought something was going on, something that could lead to a breakup one day."

"But we _are_ going to breakup."

"Really?" Jane asked, his odd smile returning as he slipped a _Kenny __G_ album into his CD player. _Silver __Bells_ came over the speakers and caused them to fall into comfortable silence.

**.**

After a simple lunch of chicken salad sandwiches and iced tea, Jane gathered all the baking supplies they needed for sugar cookies while Lisbon cleaned up their lunch items. After they were both finished with their respective tasks, Jane went to find one of his old dress shirts for Lisbon so she wouldn't get her own clothes dirty.

A few minutes later, she emerged from his bathroom wearing his old light blue, button-down shirt that he only wore when he had to do housework. She was clutching her jade sweater to her chest and looking rather embarrassed, probably because of the intimacy of wearing his shirt.

"Well. . . let's get started," she said. "Knowing you, I'm assuming you want to make the cookies from scratch. And I know from experience that the sugar cookie dough takes a while to chill."

"Right," Jane agreed. "Turn on some music, would you?"

Lisbon dropped her sweater on a bar stool and did as he requested. Nat King Cole's version of _the __Christmas __Song_ started to play. She smiled affectionately at him. "You must really love this CD."

"It was my father's favorite Christmas album," Jane explained, carefully measuring flour out and dumping it into a bowl. "He would play it constantly from Thanksgiving all the way to the end of January. We didn't get along very well, but during the holidays. . ."

He quieted, the conversation putting a damper on the atmosphere of the apartment.

"Hey!" Lisbon said, desperate to break the tension.

"Yes?"

"Watch out!" She replied, throwing a small fistful of flour in his face.

"_What_ was that for?" Jane asked, unable to conceal the grin that was spreading over his face as he wiped the flour from it.

Lisbon didn't answer, she was giggling too hard. "You look like the Ghost of Christmas Past!"

"Really?" Jane asked. "Well, don't look now because _you_ look like Casper, the Friendly Ghost!"

She gasped as flour hit her square between the eyes. She grabbed another handful and threw it at him again, this time getting his vest.

"_Woman!__"_ Jane said menacingly as he lunged at her and tried to grab her, but she side-stepped him and put a bar stool between them.

Jane pushed the stool away and succeeded in grabbing her this time.

"Jane!" She shouted as he dusted his flour covered hands off into her hair. "_Patrick_. . . stop it! Stop it. . . _please!_"

His hand wound around her neck and he pulled the clip from her hair causing it to spill over her shoulders, then he dipped her. She threw her arms around his neck and held onto him as tightly as she could.

"Make me," he whispered, his nose pressed to her nose, his lips dangerously close to her lips. He looked into her eyes, his pulse sped up as love swelled up for the woman in his arms. This was the woman who had been standing right beside him for nine years, he knew she had seen the worst side of him, and yet here she was with him still.

"Your cookies. . ." Lisbon managed, breaking into his thoughts and pulling him back to reality.

Jane released a long sigh, almost telling her that inviting her over to make cookies had only been a ruse to get her alone. Instead, he brought her back to her feet and steadied her before releasing her. He nodded. "Right. . . I almost forgot."

A few minutes later, they had the cookie dough mixed up and chilling in the fridge. Lisbon swept up the mess from their impromptu flour war as Jane loaded the dishwasher.

"Do you want some tea?" He asked after he put the dish washing liquid in and turned the machine on.

"I'll make it!" She volunteered.

"I can make it," Jane said. "It is my house, and you're a guest."

He really wanted to change the guest part and make her a permanent fixture in his home.

"Really, I _insist_. . . it's the least I can do after everything you're doing for me," Lisbon replied sincerely. "Just tell me where I can find everything."

Jane did as she requested and watched her flit around his kitchen like she belonged there. When the water was boiling, she leaned against the counter to wait, and the light from the window over the sink caught her hair, causing him to take a sharp breath.

"Everything okay?" Lisbon asked, smiling.

"You're beautiful. . ." Jane whispered.

Lisbon's eyes widened, her heart stopped beating for a second. "Nobody's _ever_ really said that to me before."

"Well somebody should have. You need to hear it. . . every day."

Lisbon blushed, thankful that the kettle decided to start whistling right at that moment. She went to the stove and prepared the tea just the way Jane liked it. When she turned around, he was standing right in front of her. He took his tea and stepped back, giving her space. They both took sips of their drinks at the same time and observed each other over the rims of their cups.

"We have some time to kill, wanna watch _Holiday __Inn?_" Jane asked, breaking the tension.

"You must really like Bing Crosby movies," Lisbon said.

"_No_. . . I really like _you,_" Jane replied. "Me? My favorite holiday movie is _A __Christmas __Story_."

"That's _Tommy__'__s_ favorite movie! He's got the whole thing memorized by heart."

"I guess it's official then."

"What's official?" Lisbon asked with a small smile.

"I belong in your family."

Lisbon froze, her mug midway to her lips. She couldn't tell if Jane was being funny, or if he was serious. She had only just started to be able to read him the way he read her.

"Let's just watch _Holiday __Inn,_" she finally said, choosing to completely ignore his comment. She wasn't ready for a discussion like _that_. . . not yet anyways, because it would mean finally having to face her feelings. And she just couldn't do _that_. She couldn't admit that she loved her consultant.

**TBC. . .**

**Author's Note II:**

**Well, you know the drill by now. If you hated it, leave a review. I wouldn't be opposed to hearing that you loved it either. Remember, I only like my criticism CONSTRUCTIVE! More to come soon, since Christmas is RIGHT around the corner!**

**Here's a little piece of AWESOMENESS! Owain Yeoman (Rigsby) is a. . . JISBON fan! Can I get a whoot, whoot? Or maybe just a "go Owain, go Owain". . . I'm flexible.**

**If you think about it, feel free to check out "procellous". . . the newest Jane and Lisbon story in my proverbial arsenal. **

**While you're at it, get onto Youtube and listen to my brother's two ultimate Jane and Lisbon songs, "She's a Lady" by Tom Jones and "Trouble" by Ray LaMontagne (him on "Trouble", quote: "You know, this is SUCH a Jane and Lisbon song. . . especially given Thursday night's episode" unquote).**

**And please remember to keep my friends in your prayers/thoughts. They lost their father Friday night, and this is the hardest HARDEST time of the year to lose a loved one. My family is really sad, because when we moved here, we spent a lot of time with their family. . . we're really close to them, my dad's even their elder (at church).**

**My love to you all,**

**Holly December 19th, 2011_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Shout-Outs:**** Ebony10, julia pitt, Annabella Prinx, In The Name, mamacrime25, idon'thaveaname, reig, Totorsg, Mark Joseph, , spanky1944, thoughthebelldidring, mbarca, couchpotato565, AngryLittlePrincess, Mo, Wildwmn, & TheLifeILive. . . thanks for taking the time to give me feedback on this story. I wish I could thank all my reviewers personally today, but I was gone all day! Sorry about that.**

**Author's Note I:**

**Okay, here's my Christmas gift to everybody. You guys get a chapter every day this week! Hope you guys like that deal!**

**Chapter 7**

"Did you have a good afternoon?" Maura asked as she opened the door for Jane and Lisbon.

"We made cookies!" Lisbon answered, holding up the plate of festive sugar cookies that she and Jane had frosted and decorated.

Maura's face fell. "That's _all?_"

"We watched _Holiday __Inn_," Jane added.

"You guys are _boring_," Maura said.

"Thank you?" Lisbon replied, kicking the door closed with her foot.

"Well, dinner's ready and your brothers still aren't home from their little trip," Donna said coming out from the kitchen and wiping her palms off on her jeans.

"Donna cooked tonight," Maura told them. "She made her special three-meat meatballs."

"I'm surprised that your pantry is so well-stocked. I only had to pick up ground pork."

"Oh. . . that's Patrick, he always picks up my groceries," Lisbon said vaguely. "Or he'll take me. . . it's one of the things we do for fun."

"Wow! And I thought _my _relationship with James was dull!"

Lisbon and Jane exchanged looks before heading to the kitchen to put away their treats. Annie and Damon were there, boiling pasta and setting the table for the younger kids.

They smiled at them before continuing their heated discussion about Lady Gaga versus Katy Perry.

"Kids these days," Lisbon joked lamely.

"Yeah," Jane agreed, reaching out to gently push some hair away from her face. "I'm going to get going, but today was fun."

Lisbon nodded, not wanting him to leave but figuring, it was for the best. Maybe some time apart was exactly what they needed to remind them that it was just pretend. _Nothing_was really going on between the two of them.

"Do you want some dinner to go?" Lisbon asked.

"You're not staying?" Annie asked looking up from setting the table and trying not to look disappointed.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Jane promised.

"Did you and Auntie Reese have an argument?" Damon asked bluntly.

"No, we didn't fight," Jane assured him. "I just think you guys need a night alone."

Lisbon wanted to tell him how right he was. . . that they did need a night without him (before her family decided to keep him and get rid of her.)She didn't voice these concerns to Jane though as he kissed her goodnight and whispered a goodbye meant only for her.

The evening passed by slowly. Maura and Donna went off to put the younger kids to bed and to wrap presents. This left Lisbon alone with Damon and Annie, they wound up watching a Christmas movie on the _Life time __Movie __Network_. Eventually her brothers showed up, hiding bas behind their backs and trying _not_ to look contrite for being gone all day. Maura appeared to scold them and to heat up their dinners.

Lisbon realized that Jane kept things interesting, and she found herself wishing for that he hadn't decided to leave that evening. This thought caused her to mentally talk herself out of a real relationship with him for the umpteenth time in three days.

Finally, Maura and Donna were done using her bedroom to wrap presents. So, Lisbon decided to go to bed because she didn't think about Jane when she was sleeping.

It wasn't until she was getting ready for bed that she realized she was still wearing Jane's shirt. She whipped it off and replaced it with a roomy jersey, kicking the article of clothing under her bed, all the while wondering how her family hadn't noticed her wardrobe change.

She decided not to let it phase her as she crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep.

**.**

Lisbon's eyes flew open, her alarm clock was blaring loudly in her ear startling her out of a dream where she was married to Jane and having his baby. She glanced over at her clock and saw that it was only 3am. She guessed one of her nieces or nephews had gotten into her room while she had been at Jane's house.

After she was awake, she couldn't seem to go back to sleep. Her mind kept thinking about her unfinished dream and the possibilities of what could happen.

Somewhere in the course of her long, sleepless night, she came to a decision. Even though she didn't really have a good reason for it, she was just going to have to end things with Jane.

**TBC. . .**

**Author's Note:**

**Ooooh, cliff-hanger! (Ducks fruitcake and snowballs being tossed at her.) Stay tuned, it's about to get a little angsty!**

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't spectacular. It was kind of a filler chapter for me, and I was kind of getting sluggish with the story at this point. . . I had been writing it non-stop for days. But I took a break before writing chapter 8, so hopefully it's a little better than this one.**

**Hope this didn't turn you off to reading the rest of the story.**

**Holly, November 22, 2011_**


	9. Chapter 8

**Shout-Outs: ****Ebony10, AngryLittlePrincess, reig, Totorsg, chymom, Wldwmn, and TheLifeILive for reviewing chapter 7. You guys are still amazing.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

After she had sent her family away for the day, she called Jane and asked him to come and see her. He obliged happily and was there before she even had a chance to make tea or lay out cookies.

"I'm glad you're alone," Jane said while she tried to make tea. "There's something I've wanted to talk to you about for a while now."

"You go ahead, I'll talk later," Lisbon replied not turning around to look at him.

Jane laughed nervously. "I was going to wait until Christmas, but I just can't anymore."

Suddenly, she knew exactly what he was going to say. She turned around to look at him and shook her head. "Please, don't say it."

"But what if it's true?" Jane asked getting up and going towards her. "Lisbon. . . Teresa. I love you; I've loved you for years. I don't want to pretend anymore, I want to have a real relationship."

Lisbon's eyes filled with tears. "Jane. . . this was the worst idea that we've ever had."

"I don't think so," Jane whispered as he put his hands on her face, drawing her nearer to kiss her. The kiss wasn't pretend or for show. It was filled with honesty, and longing, it was filled with a promise of a thousand tomorrows. When he finally pulled away, she was breathing heavily and avoiding his gaze, her cheeks wet with tears.

"Please. . . go," Lisbon whispered.

"But Lisbon—"

"I said to _go_! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I said that I _loved you_! Doesn't that mean anything to _you_?" Jane asked.

"That's the problem it means _everything _to me!"

Understanding dawned on Jane's face. "You love me too! And you're scared because you know this could be something real! You want to end something before it starts, walk away before you have a chance to get hurt!"

"So? I'm scared!"

"_I'm _the one who should be scared," Jane said. "I never expected to fall in love again. . . I didn't _think_ I ever could fall in love again. Now I have, and the intensity of my feelings for you scares me to death Teresa."

"Stop it!" Lisbon begged. "You're only making this harder."

Jane sighed in defeat and let go of her, he felt cold and empty without her in his arms. He leaned down to kiss her one more time and then left without looking at her again.

Lisbon felt all her energy leave her with the closing of her apartment door. She found her way to her couch and sank down onto it, curling up into a ball; she was exhausted from her sleepless night and her confrontation with Jane. She buried her face in her hands, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

She didn't wake up for what felt like hours. And when she finally did, it was because of all the noise her family was making in the kitchen. She pulled herself up off the couch wearily and went straight to her bedroom; she knew her family would ask what had happened between her and Jane. And she was too spent to get into the details.

And she wasn't in the mood to get scolded by Maura for letting go of another potential husband.

Lisbon didn't bother to get changed or brush her teeth, she was too tired. And even though she wanted to cry because her heart was breaking into a million little pieces, she couldn't even muster up enough energy to do that.

**.**

Across town, Jane sat in his dark apartment with a mug of forgotten tea in his hand. He stared straight ahead at the wintery moonlight that was filtering through his curtains and into his living room. He couldn't move he had never felt the cold sting of rejection quite this hard before. He didn't even know how he had made it back to his apartment or how he had even made tea for that matter.

He had been so sure that Lisbon felt the same way about him that he hadn't prepared himself for the possibility that she might turn him down. He felt like the geeky teenager who had been rejected by the most popular girl in school.

Finally, when he thought the silence was going to kill him, he turned the television on looking for a mindless movie to get lost in. After he had looked at all the channels for a while without finding anything decent to watch, he put some music on and made himself a fresh cup of tea.

It wasn't until the next morning, when he had woken up in a rumpled suit and covered in cold tea that he decided that he was going to try to win her back. He had never been the kind of man to give up on something easily.

**.**

Lisbon was awake early the next morning. She grabbed a change of clothes and went to take a shower, hoping it would give her a little bit of energy so she could slip out and get coffee at Marie's. She still needed to avoid her family for a little bit longer. She didn't expect Annie to be waiting for her when she got out of the bathroom.

And suddenly, she decided she needed the company. So, she invited her niece to join her.

**.**

"Did you break up with him?"

Lisbon nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "I did."

"Why?" Annie asked. "You two were perfect together."

"It was stupid," Lisbon replied.

"Maybe if you ask him nicely, he'll take you back?" She suggested.

"It's not that easy Annie. . . he won't take me back," Lisbon said. "I think I hurt him."

"I won't tell anybody you two broke up."

"It's okay, everybody will know by the end of the day anyways," Lisbon said wistfully.

"Yeah. . . I guess you're right."

Lisbon managed to smile as she took another sip of coffee, but inside she felt hollow and terribly low on Christmas spirit. She wished that she could rewind and go back to the previous afternoon. She would have handled the situation differently, she would have waited until after the holidays to end things. . . maybe she would have told Jane that she still wanted to be friends.

Or maybe, she would have swallowed her fears and told him she wanted to have a real relationship too. No more pretending. . . no more friendship.

A tear slid down her cheek and splashed in her coffee as _River_ by Joni Mitchell began to play over the speakers. It was the worst song for her current situation. It made her feel like crying her eyes out all over again. And she probably would have if Annie hadn't been with her, or if she had been in the privacy of her own bedroom.

She hated this, she barely ever cried and now here she was crying over a man she hadn't been able to stand on the first day they had met. She wished she knew when things had gotten so complicated.

"Everything's going to be okay," Annie said, taking her aunt by the hand. "I believe in Christmas miracles."

Lisbon offered her a shaky smile. "I think it' going to take more than a Christmas miracle for things to be okay between me and Jane again, but thank you for your vote of confidence."

Annie smiled and swiped her finger through the whipped cream that topped her hot chocolate. She shot up a prayer to God, Mary and the rest of the saints she had learned about in Catechism that everything would work out for her aunt and Patrick Jane by Christmas day.

**TBC. . .**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

**I am cruel, I know. . . but you're getting a chapter tomorrow. Please tell me if you liked this chapter, or if you hated it. I'll say this honestly, I LOVED writing this chapter. **

**And for those curious, I'm not Catholic. I'm a practicing Presbyterian. I do the Catholic thing in my stories because it's IC and not Mary Sue-ish. Making Lisbon a Presbi would definitely be a Mary Sue. Anyways, that's all beside the point. **

**Until tomorrow then.**

**Love,**

**Holly, 12/21/11_**

**P.S**

**I edited this to "Possibility" by Lyykke Li. The chapter was originally written to "River" by Joni Mitchell though. Listen to both songs if you like.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Shout-Outs: ****Katy-alice Cullen, reig, wolfprincess14, Deppresnjak, NeverMessWithTeddyBears, fadedSorrow, SteeleSimz, klcarr892, Country2776, chymom, donnie123, AngryLittlePrincess, Totorsg, Wldwmn, TheLifeILive, and Mark Joseph. . . thanks for the reviews guys! I really love hearing your feedback, it makes me smile! **

**Author's Note:**

**As I edit this chapter, I'm listening to "A Step to Far" from the Broadway play Aida. It kind of makes me think of Jane and Lisbon, I don't know why. . . it's such a sad song, and Aida is such a sad story line. But I can't always help the songs that make me think of them. Feel free to listen to it and make your own judgements!**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

Annie gave Damon a push towards the door. "Go on Dame, _knock_."

"You do it!" Damon replied, pushing her back. "He knows you better than he knows me!"

Annie's sigh echoed that of her aunt Teresa's. "Be a man."

"_You_ be a man!" Damon retorted.

The door flew open and a puzzled Jane peeked out of his apartment. "Annie, Damon, I thought I heard your voices. . . what are you two doing here?"

"We've come back to get you back together with our aunt," Damon announced.

Annie jabbed him in the ribs. "Remember what we talked about Dame? We're supposed to be—"

"Subtle, inconspicuous," he answered, turning back to Jane. "What I meant to say is—"

"Never mind," Annie said.

Jane smiled at them, amused. "Would you two like to come in?"

"Are you sure? You're not mad at us because Aunt Teresa—"

"_DAMON!"_ Annie hissed.

"Of course I'm not angry," Jane replied. "I am curious to know how you found out where I lived."

"We stopped by the CBI," Annie said cautiously.

"That dude Bigsby—"

"_Rigsby,"_ Annie and Jane corrected at the same time.

"That dude, Rigsby told us where you lived."

"I see. . ."

Annie shrugged helplessly. "We wouldn't have done it, but Auntie Reese seems _so_ lonely without you!"

Jane's carefully fixed smile slid off his face. "Guys, things between your aunt and I are complicated."

"It's not complicated," Annie said. "Complicated is having to take your fifteen-year-old cousin to your eighth grade dance."

"Hey! You swore never to tell anybody about that!" Damon said.

"I know you're planning on trying to get her back," Annie continued, ignoring her cousin. "I've seen the way you look at each other. . . I saw it the first time I was here. You two are meant for each other!"

Jane put a kettle of water on the stove. "Could I get you guys anything? Hot chocolate, tea. . . a phone call?"

"We're good," Annie answered for both her and Damon. "We probably shouldn't be gone too long, or our family will start to worry."

"And we don't want Aunt Reese to know we're trying to get you guys back together," Damon said.

Annie groaned and buried her face in her hands. "You are about as subtle as a blizzard Damon."

He responded with a smirk, and Jane couldn't help but smile at the teenagers. He already loved them like they were his own niece and nephew. The title of uncle had not been something he had been lucky enough to be graced with (unless Danny had a child hidden somewhere, which he highly doubted, because his brother-in-law had always been careful.)

"We're all going to midnight mass at St, Mary's tomorrow night," Annie said, breaking into his thoughts. "You can join us, I'm sure that Auntie Reese wouldn't mind. And even if she does, us kids were _really _looking forward to spending Christmas with you."

"St. Mary's, you say?" Jane asked.

Annie nodded. "Please. .. please come!"

"_Please!" _Damon chimed in, he never begged. But he had promised his younger cousins that he'd do whatever it took to get their aunt back together with Patrick Jane, and he always kept his word especially when it came to his younger cousins.

"Do you guys need a ride back to your aunt's apartment?" Jane asked, turning the stove off and reaching for his keys.

"Um. . . .are you sure?" Annie asked exchanging looks with Damon.

"Yeah man. . . our aunt's home, you know," Damon said pursing his lips together.

Jane shrugged. "I won't even get out of the car then, I'll just drop you off at the door."

"Okay," Annie agreed. "But only because it's a long walk back and Aunt Maura can be a total busybody most of the time."

"I'm surprised she hasn't started to call or text us yet," Damon muttered as he and Annie followed Jane to his Citroen.

The drive back to Lisbon's apartment was filled with small talk and laughter. It didn't mean anything and yet, it meant everything to the three passengers. Jane had never imagined that he'd have a family again, and here he was with two kids who regarded him as their uncle. . . even though his relationship with their aunt had only lasted two weeks. Even though it had all been fake (but they didn't need to know that part).

The first person to come rushing out when they arrived back at Lisbon's apartment was Lisbon herself. Relief was painted all over her features.

"Damon, Annabeth! _Thank God_ you're okay! We were worried _sick_! What were you thinking going off all by yourself?"

"We just wanted to see Uncle Patrick," Damon answered easily. "We were wondering what had happened to him is all."

Lisbon turned to Jane and offered him a shy smile while he prayed that he could read something like longing or regret in her expression. But she was guarded, just like she always was when it came to him.

"I'm sorry Lisbon, I didn't know they were going to come and see me."

"I wasn't going to blame you," she said softly. "Thank you for bringing them back to us safely. I'll see you later, okay?"

He bid Damon and Annie goodbye as they exited his car, following their aunt back to her apartment without looking at him, afraid they'd give themselves away if they did. And then he remembered Lisbon's gift in his jacket pocket, he had been carrying it aroun half-tempted to return it, half-tempted to give it to her inspite of her rejection. With her standing so close, he knew exactly what he had to do.

"Lisbon!"

She turned around and looked at him wearily. "Yes Jane?"

"I wanted to give this to you," he replied, pulling the velvet case out of his pocket and extending his hand to her. "Don't open it now, wait until I'm gone, okay?"

"Jane!" Lisbon protested. "I can't take whatever this is, it wouldn't be right-"

"But I want you to have it," Jane said. "Really, I insist you take it. It was picked out for you, what you do with it afterwards is your choice entirely. Just. . . just take it, okay!"

Lisbon nodded, not knowing what else she could do, and too tired to argue with him anymore. "Thank you."

Jane returned his nod and put his car into drive. As he drove away, he glanced in his rearview mirror, and saw Lisbon was holding the ring tightly whole she watched him drive away, her mask had shattered and in its place was a inexplicable longing.

**.  
><strong>

"You love him," Noel said as she and Lisbon drank red wine and shared breadsticks at their favorite Italian restaurant.

"Yes. . ." Lisbon whispered, twisting the ring that Jane had given her hours earlier. She was wearing it on her ring finger, but for some reason it didn't fit her. She'd have to get it sized after the holidays were over.

"But when he said that he wanted to have a real relationship with you, you turned him down. Teresa Leigh Lisbon, are you _insane_? He's not going to be on the market forever, and you're going to have missed your chance—"

"You don't understand Noel. . . I was scared, I don't know _why_ I was scared. But I was, and as soon as I rejected him, I regretted it. But I can't take it back. . . not now, and maybe not ever."

"Because the Lisbon pride is at stake? Suck it up Reese and go to the mountain for once! If you don't, you'll spend forever regretting it. Plus working with the man for the rest of your life won't be a walk in the park either. . . you'll have to look at him and always remember what you gave up."

"I _know_ El!" Lisbon said. "You don't think I've been through all of that already. It keeps playing in my mind over and over again!"

Noel took a sip of wine to avoid answering. She did know that Lisbon had probably thought about all of these things, and more than once too. She had always been that way, even in first grade.

"You love him," she finally said.

Lisbon nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Then. . . you'll have to tell him."

**TBC. . . **

**.**

**Author's Note:**

**I'm not very sure if this is a cliff-hanger, or not. But it's leading up to one of my favorite conclusions EVER! Stay tuned, because we're almost finished! Tell me what you thought! Reviews equal love. Until tomorrow!**

**Love,**

**Holly December 16, 2011_**


	11. Chapter 10

**Shout-outs: ****In The Name, mamacrime25, reig, Ray08, Totorsg, Katy-alice Cullen, Chymom, klcarr892, AngryLittlePrincess, TheLifeILive, fadedSorrow, April, Aerolover16, Country2776, Wldwmn, & blueeyedmentalistfan. . . once again guys, thanks for the support. It's wicked encouraging!**

**Author's Note: ****My song for you today is "Standing in Front of You" by Kelly Clarkson. It's one of the most INCREDIBLE Jane and Lisbon songs that I've heard all year! I want you to listen to it for yourself, so I won't give too much away. Check it out and tell me what you think! **

**.**

**Chapter 10**

The last couple of days leading up to Christmas seemed to drag out forever. Lisbon checked her cell phone constantly, hoping that Jane would call her.

She knew that she didn't have a right to call him and ask him to come back. . . not after the way she had treated him. Not after she had rejected his honest declaration of love for no good reason at all.

Still, those facts didn't stop her from calling him on Christmas Eve and leaving him a message to say that she and her family would be at midnight mass at the Catholic church a couple blocks from her apartment.

She didn't expect him to come, but she asked all the same. Hoping against all hope that he would find it in his heart to forgive her. . . to take her back, and to give them a try; _for real _this time. She had the right to hope afterall, if the gift he had given her was anything to go on.

Finally, it was eleven 'o clock on Christmas Eve and the Lisbon family was getting ready to leave for midnight mass (which wasn't an easy feat with an apartment full of people sharing one-and-a-half bathrooms.)

Lisbon had opted to get ready last, and now she was looking at herself in the mirror and fiddling with her cross necklace. Grabbing her lip gloss, she sighed and glanced at her cell phone again for the umpteenth time in five minutes.

She was sure he would have returned her call by now.

"Reese?" Tommy poked his head in the bathroom door. "You know a watched phone _never_ rings."

"Ha, ha, ha. . ." Lisbon replied, screwing the cap back on her tube of lip gloss.

"We're all ready and waiting to go," Tommy said.

"We still have some time. It doesn't take _that_ long to get to the church from my apartment," Lisbon said. "So, why don't you have another cup of coffee? We don't want a repeat of what happened at Emmy Emerson's wedding."

"Are you _always_ going to remind me of that?" Tommy asked, making a face. "It's not _my _fault the girl decided to get married at midnight!"

For the first time in four days, Lisbon's smile was genuine. "Come on, I'll make you the coffee myself."

"Wait a minute! You're still sad!" Tommy said. "You're man _still _hasn't called?"

"It's complicated Tommy. . . you wouldn't understand."

"I understand that he makes you happy," he replied. "And after everything you've been through, you deserve to be happy."

Coming from Tommy, this statement was almost like saying _I love you_.

"Come on," Lisbon said. "I could use a cup of coffee too."

**.**

They had just finished singing _Let All Mortal Flesh Keep Silent_ when Lisbon felt somebody sliding in between her and Damon. The priest was praying, so she opened an eye to see who the newcomer was.

It was Jane.

And suddenly, the church service was all but forgotten. He had gotten her message and come to church. . . for _her_. She leaned over to take a nubby pencil and visitor's card from the pew in front of her. She flipped the card over and wrote a quick message to him, placing it in his lap when she was through.

He read it quickly and then slipped his hand into her's, holding on tightly, he led her past her family and out of the church sanctuary.

It was snowing softly when they got outside, and Lisbon wished for a coat the minute the cold air touched her cheeks. It was as if Jane had read her thoughts, because he quickly shrugged out of his grey pea coat and slid it over her shoulders.

"Patrick. . ." Lisbon whispered, pinching the wool fabric between her fingers.

But she didn't have a chance to finish her sentence. Jane had wrapped her up in his arms and was kissing her tenderly.

It was the first time she was acutely aware of him. She reveled in his warmth; the smells of his Dove soap and Old Spice cologne invaded her senses, as she pulled him closer. When he finally broke away, he framed her frozen cheeks with his warm hands.

"Reese. . ."

"You got my message?" She asked breathlessly, hooking her fingers through his green tie.

"I was going to come even before I got your message," he confessed, dragging his fingers towards her jaw and holding onto her chin so they could have full eye contact. "I love you and I was an idiot not to fight for you the other day—"

"It was mostly my fault. I shouldn't have let you go," Lisbon replied, not knowing exactly what she was saying. "You were right. . . I _was_ scared. I've been hurt so many times before, and I just didn't want to deal with the heartache again."

Jane dropped his hand from her face. "It sure is cold out here."

"Is that all you're going to say?" Lisbon asked, feeling slightly colder without his hands on her face.

"The weatherman said we might get snow."

Lisbon kind of laughed. "Snow in Sacramento. . . that would truly count as one of Annie's Christmas miracles."

Jane's lips twitched. "And it was my fault too. I should have known better than to get my hopes up that you'd want to dive head-first into a real relationship."

She found Jane's tie again. "Well, I'm ready to dive now. . . if you'll dive with me."

"It's a little too late for that, but I'll catch you when you jump," Jane said quietly as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her temple.

She sighed and melted into his embrace, resting her forehead against his chest.

"Hey," he whispered. "Don't look now, but it's snowing."

Lisbon rose her head and watched as the flakes, large and fluffy, fell from the sky and touched their faces.

"Do you believe in Christmas miracles?" She asked.

Jane's eyes lit up as he pushed her hair away from her face and kissed her again. "I think I'm beginning to."

"Yeah. . . me too," Lisbon said, kissing him back.

**TBC. . . **

**.**

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, we only have the epilogue left! I know the end of this chapter was totally cliche. . . but who doesn't like a little of the same-old, same-old in their Christmas stories? Please review for old time's sake!**

**Until tomorrow.**

**Love, **

**Holly, 12/23/11**


	12. Epilogue

**Shout-outs:****Teresa Janes, In the Name, fadedSorrow, Country2776, Katy-alice Cullen, AngryLittlePrincess, ayako-chan1, Mo, Wldwmn, Totorsg, Chymom, LAurore, & Ebony10. . . thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Author's Note: ****Christmas songs today, "Christmas Eve" and "Another Year Has Gone By" by Celine Dion, and Michael Buble's "Cold Decemeber Night", all of them fit THIS story in particular. Who knows, maybe one day on the Mentalist we'll get a Christmas episode where they ACTUALLY fit Jane and Lisbon for real. Although, after 4x10 "Fugue in Red", I am CONVINCED that Lisbon is falling in love with Jane. . . anyways, anymore would be spoilers. On to the epilogue. Enjoy!**

**Epilogue:**

_**Christmas, 2021**_

"Tell it again! Tell it again Daddy!"

"Not tonight Peter," he replied. "If you don't get to sleep now, Santa Clause won't ever come."

"But I'm not sleepy!" Peter Jane protested with a huge yawn. "_Please_ tell me the story just one more time!"

"Tomorrow," Jane promised. "Now get some sleep Peter! Your brother and sisters fell asleep hours ago."

"Okay," Peter finally relented; he turned over on his side and falling asleep before Jane had even had a chance to close the bedroom door.

**.**

"Everything okay?" Lisbon asked as Jane joined her in their living room.

"Mmm," he answered, toeing off his shoes and joining her on the couch. "I finally got Peter to go to sleep."

"How'd you manage that?" She asked.

"I just told him his favorite story," he answered, taking a sip of her tea and pulling her closer.

"You usually have to tell that story every night," Lisbon replied, snuggling into his side and watching the flames in the fireplace flicker. "There's nothing new there."

"If it works, it works. Who am I to argue with that?" Jane said, brushing a kiss across her forehead. "Besides, you have to admit that it's pretty romantic story. It's better than anything that you're going to see off of the _Lifetime Movie Network_ or the _Hallmark Channel_. Two co-workers realizing that they're in love after so many years of working together, and it's all brought on because of make-believe. You couldn't pay them enough money to write a made-for-TV movie like that."

Lisbon's lips twitched. "I don't know, there are some pretty good _Hallmark Movies_ out there—""

Jane slid his hand into Lisbon's, he brushed his thumb over her _Open Heart_ ring and he sighed in fake exasperation. "You love a good argument, don't you?"

"Not as much as _you_ love a good argument my dear," Lisbon replied, sitting up and kissing him.

"Reese darling, you wound me."

She laughed softly and kissed him again, freeing her hand from his so she could wrap her arms around him tightly. "You'll get over it and live."

"I always do," he quipped, returning her kiss this time.

She pulled away and smiled at him. "Mr. Jane, I do believe we better get to bed or Santa Claus might never get here tonight."

"Oh, so you believe in him now?" Jane asked teasingly.

"Well, he did get me exactly what I asked for," Lisbon answered. "Even if it was twenty-six years later than I expected."

"You say that every year. Are you ever going to tell me the story behind that statement?" Jane asked as he pulled her off the couch and started towards their bedroom.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you," Lisbon answered.

"Try me."

She paused outside their door for a moment and looked at him, his beautiful blue eyes shining in the waning moonlight. "Fine then. . . it all started thirty-six years ago when I asked the mall Santa Claus to give me the most impossible gift a girl could ask for. . ."

**_The End (for now)_**

**Author's Note II:**

**I have a tiny little sequel planned for this story; I should be posting it sometime next week since it takes place during New Year's Eve. Well, what did you expect? There are a few things that need clarification. . . like how Jane and Lisbon get engaged. Right? Please tell me what you thought about this last part! **

**Merry Christmas to all of you! I hope you get exactly what you ask for this year, and so much more!**

**Love to all of you,**

**Holly, 12/23/11_**


End file.
